


homecoming

by e_katara



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, artemis responds to things in her own way, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_katara/pseuds/e_katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wally is back</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure this even fully qualifies as a fic it's just a bit of word vomit about wally's return

wally has been gone for a few years, and artemis gave up on the hero stuff, because it all hurt too much, so she’s just living her life. she became a photographer. well known, fairly reclusive. not a people person. it’s not that she’s like hostile or anything in her interactions it’s just that… she doesnt really have it in her anymore. she doesnt have the energy to really be around people. to be friendly, to care. she’s tried it before and it didn’t go well, so she’ll never do it again. 

one day she comes home from a business trip and she opens the door to her apartment and she sees him. that’s not that weird, though she sees him all the time, wearing his suit, kissing her goodbye, smiling at her the way he used to. she sees him as he was, as they were. every single time it feels like a punch in the stomach, and every single time it gets harder for her to convince herself to close her eyes and blink him away, but she does. this time, it’s different, though. he looks older. he’s dressed different, too. she chalks it up to wishful thinking, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes.

only this time, when she opens them, he’s still there. and he’s moving, walking towards her, and she feels his hand touch her arm, and holy shit, he’s real. he’s real, and he’s back, and he’s  _alive_ , and she’s not imagining him, and she can actually really feel him, right there.

and before she knows what she’s doing, she feels his jaw coming into contact with her fist. or, well, she guesses it’s probably the other way around, because yeah, okay, maybe she punched him. only a little bit, though.

“how  _dare_  you do that to me, wally?”

he gives her a grin. “sorry, babe. won’t happen again, i promise.” then he rubs the area she punched gingerly. “okay,  _ouch_.” and they both chuckle and then he’s wrapping her up in his arms and she’s collapsing into him and she’s laughing and crying and holding onto him tight and she takes a moment to silently thank whatever guiding force exists in the universe for bringing him back to her. he was alive, and he was safe, and she was finally home again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking abt a reunion and all i could really picture was her slugging him in the face, then hugging him and crying, so... this happened


End file.
